


After the Fact

by ughimtoolazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused boys, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughimtoolazy/pseuds/ughimtoolazy
Summary: Liam wakes up like he always does: hungry, grumpy, and thinking of Theo.Or the one where Liam finds Theo's jacket and he's creepy af.





	1. It's not Creepy if you're Cute

Liam regretted leaving the curtains open last night, as the sun shone perfectly into his poor, tired eyes. He groaned, turning over in his sheets, planting his face in his pillow to block it out. His stomach let out a whine in protest of him falling back asleep. He knew it would win eventually, but pretended to relent for a few moments, before flipping around with a sigh and admitting defeat. He took in a deep breath, and that’s when his nose got interested.

Something smelled good. His stomach agreed. _Waffles_. His heart stayed clenched though. There was something else. A deep woody scent mixed with the smallest bit of Old Spice. _Theo_. His heart jumped.

He turned to his left, his tired brain expecting the other boy to sitting by his side, smiling that smirk that put a knot in his stomach. Instead he was met with empty crumpled sheets. Then he remembered, how Theo had left last night with a shy smile after Liam had asked him to stay, saying he had somewhere to be. He always did that. He always had somewhere to be, anytime Liam would ask him to just stay the night after playing video games for hours. He never pushed him to stay, even when his heart begged him to, as he knew that would just earn him a closed look and radio silence for a few days.

Usually by the time he woke up, Theo’s scent would already be muddled down, mixing into the background. But today it was prominent. Strong enough for his heart to gain a flutter of hope- until he spotted the culprit. Swung over the back of his chair was a dark hoodie with white lining. Theo had just left his jacket here.

He padded over to his desk sleepily, picking up the hoodie, rubbing at the soft worn out fabric. It was impossible, but Liam could swear he could feel the chimera’s heat still. His tiredness could be to blame for the giddy smile that spread across his face as he lifted it to his nose, burying himself in the fabric. In the back of his mind there was a voice screaming about how creepy he was being, but right now he was too tired, and too high on Theo to be caring. He told the voice to eat it as he slipped the hoodie on without another thought, bounding down the stairs to make happy with his stomach as much as he did with his heart.

“Good morning,” his mother greeted him from her place by the coffee pot, undoubtedly pouring herself a second cup.

“It is. Isn’t it?” Liam hummed back, immediately making a beeline for the waffles set out on the counter.

“Hey!” His mom slapped at his wrist. He pulled back with a yelp. “Who said those were for you?” Liam tried his best pout and puppy dog eyes. She just snorted. “Honey, that stopped working a decade ago, but go ahead you leech.”

That was good enough for Liam. He shot her a toothy grin as he stuffed half a waffle into his mouth. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
“What were you, raised in a barn?” Liam smiled wider.

“No just by you.” That earned him another smack. “Ow stop.” His mother laughed at his ridiculous pout.

“I told you that didn’t work.” She patted him on the butt as she went to add more sugar to her coffee. “Now go get ready you’re already late. Is Mason picking you up?”

“I hope,” Liam said through another mouthful, carrying the other half of the waffle up the stairs with him. “Then I’d have to walk to school.”

“Serves you right,” his mother muttered.

“I heard that!” He yelled from the top of the stairs.

“You were meant to,” his mother chimed back. He chuckled to himself as he made his way into his bathroom. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, and no it had nothing to do with the jacket he was wearing.

Liam debated whether or not he should wear the hoodie to school. On one hand Theo’s scent calmed him like nothing else, on the other sniffing a boy’s jacket all day border lined cute and obsessive. He ended up compromising and stuffing it into his backpack just as Mason texted him that he was outside. It was stupid, but as soon as he got into Mason’s car, Liam felt like he was caught, like he knew that hidden under his history textbook was The Hoodie. His paranoia made him check off drug dealer from his list of future careers.

“You ok man?” Mason asked, after several minutes of silent driving.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he was executing the right mixture of confusion and nonchalance. “Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Mason said, turning to give him a once over as they pulled into the school parking lot. “You seem tense.”

“I’m always tense.”

“Yeah,” Mason agreed, leaning forward to make sure his parking was adequate, before giving his attention back to Liam. “But like more tense, like the type of tense you get before you rip someone’s face off.”

“I’ve never even done that!” Liam protested.

Mason responded with a pointed look. “But you’ve thought about it.”  
“Well yeah, but everyone thinks about it,” Liam mumbled back, only to be met with Mason’s raised eyebrow. “That’s besides the point. I don’t feel like ripping anyone’s face off ok?”

Mason looked unconvinced, but was cut off by a tapping at his window. A smiling Corey waved from outside. Liam gulped. He had forgotten about Corey. Deciding to play it as cool as possible, he nodded back and got out of the car while his brain was caving in on itself, trying to find a way to plug Corey’s nose without it being too weird. He gave them just enough time to get their tongues out of each other’s throats, before turning the corner of the car.

Liam tried to make sure his smile wasn’t strained. “Hey Corey!”

Corey smiled back with a little wave. “Hi Liam!” His expression changed suddenly as he twitched his nose and looked around confused. “Is Theo with you guys?”

Liam shuffled nervously. He’s been caught. Mason just turned to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “No? Why?”

“Oh I just thought,” he trailed off as his eyes landed back on Liam. He was very glad their supernatural abilities stopped at x-ray vision, but it was like he could see through him anyway. “Never mind.”

Liam let out the breath he didn't realize he was even holding, as Mason simply shrugged and let it go. He subconsciously nodded toward Corey in thanks, and he swore he got one back.

After the initial nervousness of getting caught, Liam felt surprisingly calm the rest of the day; well not that surprising, as Theo’s scent surrounded him every time he opened his backpack. He was confident enough in his secret to keep it in there all week, taking it out to wear at home and guiltily stuffing it away before school. It was a nice routine he fell into easily, one he welcomed, especially since it seemed like Theo had completely forgotten about him this week.

It was the night of his big game, as Liam glared at his phone, contemplating whether he should text Theo or not. He was waiting on Mason to pick him up anyway, so he might as well text someone who would never respond. He had promised Liam he would show up tomorrow, or as much as Theo could promise anything. At least he smirked when Liam had mentioned it, and Liam could only assume that meant he’s going to go.

He sighed and threw his phone across the room, wrapping himself tighter in the hoodie, deciding that he might as well get some sleep before the game.

Liam was rather rudely awoken from his less than restful slumber. He was in the middle of an awesome dream where he made the winning score of the game and Theo was so impressed by his raw show of masculinity that he declared his love for him right then and there. Yet as they were about to ride off into the sunset there was a knock at his door. The horrible sleep interrupter didn’t even give him a chance to gather his bearings, and instead barged in when they didn’t receive an immediate response.

“Hey asswipe, pick up your phone," Theo said, flopping down in his desk chair, sitting on top of his dirty clothes mind you. He turned around to face Liam and his eyebrows shot up immediately. Liam turned beet red. "Is that my jacket?" It was like his vocal cords had decided to stage a mutiny and refused to work. He just shook his head furiously, hoping Theo would be convinced just by hoping he would.

It didn't work as Theo approached him, hesitantly reaching a hand out to tug on one of the hoodie strings. "I've been looking for that," he mumbled, eyes running up and down Liam's torso, as if he was drinking up every inch of the image in front of him. Liam gulped, trying hard not to show how nervous the other boy made him, but he knew his heart was betraying him at the moment. He waited for Theo to laugh and tease him, but instead he gave him one last thoughtful look before getting up and making his way into Liam's closet.

"Hey!" Liam protested. "What are you doing?"

Theo ignored him and kept searching for something. He let out a very un-Theo like, triumphant yelp, before emerging once more. He gave Liam a winning smile as he slipped on his Letterman. "Now we're even," Theo said as he adjusted the collar, while Liam gaped at him. He turned back to him. "Stop looking like an idiot. I know how hard that is for you, but we're already late."

He walked out the door with a wink and Liam couldn't control his heart as he watched Theo's back stretch out the letters "Dunbar" and disappear around the corner.


	2. It's Not Creepy if it's Mutual

Liam didn’t speak more than grunts until he was crumpled up in Theo’s passenger seat, still wrapped up in his hoodie.

“I thought Mason was coming to pick me up,” He finally grumbled, quite pointedly not looking at the way Theo’s arms stretched _his_ jacket in just the right way as he made a turn.

“He got a flat tire,” Theo responded, shrugging, a small amount of a smirk forming. “You would know that if you’d picked up your phone.”

“I was napping,” Liam whined.

“Awww baby wolf needs his nap time.” Theo’s smirk widened into a full on smile, that was honestly unfairly bright. Liam just growled in response, making Theo laugh. “Apparently nap time wasn’t finished.” Liam upgraded to punching him in the shoulder.

“Shut up!”

“Hey! No hitting the driver,” Theo yelped, batting his hand away. “Do you want us to die?”

“Yes.” Liam said, stubbornly.

“Ok,” Theo responded, before casually swerving the car. Liam hit the dashboard hard.

“Are you _insane_?!”

Theo was too busy laughing to respond and his heart did the skippy flippy thing, that he had to fight to keep in place, whenever those crinkles appeared around his eyes. And with them smelling like each other, it was a rather unfair battle that Liam was more than willing to lose.

“Hey, you literally asked for it.” Theo shrugged, with a ghost of a chuckle still lingering. “Stop pouting you’re not even bleeding.”

“I hate you.”

“Tough talk from a guy who wore my jacket all week.”

Liam turned to blush at the window. “It wasn’t _all_ week,” he mumbled, letting his forehead rest against the cold glass, hoping the temperature would cool down his heated cheeks.

“That’s your defense?” Theo chuckled and Liam knew by his tone that he had that horrible no good gloating face that made his cheeks go all rosy and not at all cute.

“You’re wearing mine right now!” He snapped back, turning to glare at him, well as well as he could glare while being ridiculously red. Theo, in all his nonchalance, just shrugged with a smirk.

“So? You still have mine.” 

Liam hesitated, wondering if he should take the bait and rip the hoodie right off and into shreds. That would teach Theo to tease him again. But then he wondered, what if he just told Theo he liked wearing it? What if he told him he liked that Theo was wearing his? He shook his head to himself, hoping Theo wasn’t picking up on his internal battle. There was no way he’d ever live it down if Theo knew about his feelings. He could just imagine the stupid cackle he would let out and the way he would smile as he called him a baby. So instead he let his fingers move to unzip the hoodie, ready to throw it off, until a hand stopped him.

He watched as Theo, without taking his eyes off the road, or maybe refusing to, deftly zipped it back up.

“Keep it on, idiot,” he said softly, letting his palm rest on Liam’s chest, before sliding away so that it barely brushed his thigh as he placed it lightly on the console. Theo turned slightly to look at Liam, his eyebrow raised in a dare.

“Ok,” Liam said rather dumbly, watching as Theo turned his attention back to the road. He studied him for a bit before deciding to place his hand next to Theo’s, so that they’re pinkies brushed, as he went back to staring out the window.

He heard a heartbeat skip, but couldn’t tell if it was just his.

 

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, with Theo humming something that sounded suspiciously like Jesse McCartney’s _Beautiful Soul_ , occasionally.They arrived, to immediately be greeted by Corey, Mason, Nolan, and Alec.

Mason jumps into his arms as soon as he gets out of Theo's truck. "Sorry, I couldn't come pick you up!" He screams into Liam's poor ear as he squeezes his ribs to death. "I was so scared that you wouldn't make it when you didn't respond." Liam had the decency to look sheepish as he pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry bout that I was-" He started to speak, but was cut off as Theo joined, swinging his arm around Liam's shoulder and wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the chimera's face.

"Wittle baby was twaking a nap," Theo teased, with an exaggerated pout.

Liam pushed him off as Theo giggled. "Adults take naps too. Getting sleep is important!" He argued back and then turned to the others for support. He found everyone else staring silently at the pair with confused expressions, Nolan was even shamelessly gaping at them.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. He could feel himself starting to blush as the staring got uncomfortably long.

“You’re- you-,” Alec blubbered, pointing between them, before Nolan swung his hand over his mouth.

“Why don’t you and Theo get some seats, Alec?” Nolan interrupts, using his hand to make Alec nod. “Good. Great. Bye.” He shoves Alec into Theo’s chest as Theo’s eyebrows disappear entirely into his hairline.

“I’m gonna pretend you all aren’t acting weirder than usual,” Theo responds, taking hold of a still babbling Alec’s shoulders, before shoving him forward. “C’mon kid you’re buying me popcorn.”

Liam watched their retreating figures with a pout. He thought him and Theo were going to have a moment before the game, one where he got to tug on his hoodie strings and maybe mention how good it looked stretched across someone else's wider shoulders. Instead his friends had to go and ruin it.

“What the hell was that?” He accused, turning to scowl at the three offenders left.

Mason splutters first, as Corey has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “What the hell was _that_?” He mimics back, pointing at Theo’s form in the distance. “The jackets? The flirting?”

It was Liam’s turn to splutter. “The flirting?! We don’t flirt.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I don’t suck Corey off before every game.”

“Mason!”

“Whatever,” Mason continued without a hitch. “The point is Liam and Theo think they can just do all of this, without any consequences.”

“Do all of what?” Liam asked incredulously.

“Being all gay!” Mason points an accusatory finger to his chest. “And not telling me, your GAY best friend, about it.”

“You know,” Nolan pipes up from the corner with a clap. Liam had entirely forgotten he was there. “Corey and I were supposed to run some drills.” He grabs onto Corey’s collar and pats Liam’s back. “See you there, captain.”

“Bye, babe!” Corey yells as he’s dragged away, but looks rather relieved otherwise- fucking cowards.

Mason waved sweetly at his boyfriend before turning back to Liam with a rather terrifying glare.

“Look,” Liam whined. “There’s not even anything going on between me and Theo. I just-” He couldn’t quite finish his sentence. What was his defense anyway? He just liked the way Theo smelled, just wanted to feel his skin under his fingers, wanted to get teased by him if that means he got a smile in return. "I don't know if I'm- _ya know_ \- or if he's-" Liam just shrugs lamely instead of forming a proper sentence.

"I get it." Mason's gaze softens in sympathy. "Just remember you can talk to me about these things."

"I know," Liam smiles at how understanding his best friend really could be, behind all the dramatics. "Theo is just so- _Theo_."

"Yeah," Mason agreed easily. "You're kinda an idiot for liking him." Liam interrupts with an offended "Hey!". Mason continues, stopping his protest with a sincere look. "But he'd be an idiot to not like you." 

"Mason," Liam began, before he's interrupted by a slap on his butt. "Mason!"

"Now get that ass out on the field," Mason encourages with a smirk. "It looks great in your uniform!"

As he changed into his uniform, Liam couldn't help but check to make sure his ass did look good in his lacrosse gear, but quickly stopped when he spotted Nolan snickering at him in the corner. His mind wandered after that, unusually self conscious. Did Theo like his butt? Did he like Theo's butt? Was he supposed to? Liam seemed to suddenly be unsure of everything. And now had proven to be a horrible time for a crisis.

Liam was playing like shit. He knew it. His team knew it, despite their constant morale boosting speeches. Liam just couldn't seem to focus- not with knowing that Theo was 100 feet away in the audience- not with not knowing what it all meant. So yeah, he was playing like shit, because of some boy. And it all seemed like a ridiculously small deal with what his problems usually consisted of (can someone say werewolf with IED?), but he couldn't help but feel like it was the biggest deal.

He was rather relieved when the whistle finally blew for half time, which was a weird feeling, since lacrosse was his thing, his only thing. Shaking the sweat out from his hair, he tried to concentrate on what coach was yelling at them about, while pretending he wasn't actually just focused on finding Theo in the audience out of the corner of his eye. Apparently his efforts were not needed, as the chimera came storming from the crowd, jumping over the fence and marching straight towards the huddle. Theo didn't stop until he was inches from Liam's face, fist gathering up his jersey.

"What the hell was all of that?" He asked, voice sharp, eyes narrowed.

"All of what?" Liam shot back defensively, trying to loosen Theo's grip on him.

"You're playing like shit," Theo says bluntly, not budging in the slightest.

 Liam rolled his eyes in response. "Thanks, I didn't notice." He fidgeted more. "Now can you get off me? This isn't helping."

"You're distracted," Theo notes with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

He sounded concerned and angry and confusing, which were all things Liam could not deal with right now.

"Geez," Liam responds sarcastically. "A supernatural teenager just pounced at me in the middle of a lacrosse match. I have no idea why I'm distracted."

"You know that's not what I meant." Theo still sounds mad but looks terrified and maybe Liam isnt the only one that gets angry when he's scared.

"I know," Liam admits with a sigh. "But it's still your fault."

"My fault? How-"

"The jacket," Liam states, looking at his feet. "I can't play cause you're wearing it."

"Would you like me to take it off?" Theo sounded hurt and that was the exact opposite of what Liam wanted to do. He shakes his head at the ground instead. Theo sighs and pulls away and for some reason that stings. "What do you want then, Liam?"

It's a loaded question. He can tell from Theo's labored breaths and the way his voice seemed to give up at the end. What did he want? But more importantly, isn't he supposed to be asking Theo that?

Liam squares up his shoulders and looks up at Theo, eyes a blazed. "What do you want, Theo?"

Theo scoffs at that. "I think it's pretty obvious what I want."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what I want," Liam retorts with full force.

He gets a dark chuckle in response, as Theo looks away into the crowd as if he's willing up the courage to do something. He turns back to Liam, his eyes bright and wide, asking for permission. Permission for what exactly, Liam had no idea, but he'd probably let Theo body slam him at this point.

"I think I know how to fix all of this," Theo says all of a sudden full of confidence. And that is all the warning Liam gets before he's being swept up and into a harsh kiss.

It's over before he knows it and Theo is a foot away patting his shoulder like he's thanking him for fixing his tire. "Better?" He asks with an infuriating smirk. All Liam could do was nod in agreement, still dazed, only vaguely computing the wolf whistles coming from the crowd and that they were for him- for them.

He's brought out of his revire by two rough hands cupping his cheeks. Theo again moved so quickly he didn't register him until a glowing set of eyes was boring into his own. "Good," he says with the smallest hint of a smile. Liam tries to return it, but he's pretty his face is stuck in a permanent state of shock. "Now get out there and play like I know you can." Liam nods, heart swelling, but of course Theo's an asshole who had to ruin the moment. "It's fucking embarrassing wearing your name out there."

Liam opens his mouth to protest but somehow Theo is already on his way back to the stands, instead he calls after him. "You know you're a huge dick?"

Theo turns back with a shrug and smile that was breaking his face in two. "Yeah!" He yells back, relishing in the attention of the crowd. "But this huge dick will only kiss you again if you win!"

He hears Theo's barking laugh as he shoves his helmet back on, running out on to the field. There was no time to waste. Liam was going to run the other team into the ground, if it meant Theo was by his side.

"Dunbar you idiot get your ass off the field, half time isn't over yet!"

Ok, maybe he could waste a couple of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so rushed so idk if its that good... but if you have any criticism pls feel free to comment! Thank you for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what up thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos y'all left on my first fic! Here's another cheesy one.


End file.
